Just be Quiet
by KayuraK
Summary: Takes place the night after Majin Buu was defeated. It's a romantic fic in which Vegeta is kept completely in character. FYI: If any of you fanartists wanted to make one of those cute comic strips out of this, feel free just cite me for the story concept.


The Z Warriors had all retired to Goku and ChiChi's for a night's revelry to celebrate the defeat of Majin Buu.

Videl, 18, Bulma, and ChiChi congregated in the kitchen recalling what it was like in otherworld with Devora, talking about their men, and even swapping recipes while Goku and the guys were swapping their old battle stories. ChiChi spoke of her hopes for the future now that she had her husband back after 7 long years of separation. She hinted around what would most likely happen after the guests left, and the boys were in bed.

Bulma sighed. Watching the way Goku embraced his wife always made her ache for same attention from the man she loved. Vegeta simply wasn't the type for public displays of affection, she accepted it. After all he was the proud prince of an all extinct warrior race... This was a fact he could scarcely go ten minutes without repeating. It was why he kept to the outer circle at these kind of gatherings. Despite the fact that he had fought and bled beside almost everyone here, none of them were worthy of his presence so he always sat back watching, but never really participating.

She hadn't actually seen him since after dinner when all the womenfolk started pouring themselves into the cleanup. They'd been done for awhile now. At least it had been long enough that her fingers were no longer pruned. It was no surprise that he's found somewhere out of sight where he could brood in peace.

This last week had been difficult. Her husband had turned evil and murdered thousands of innocents only to sacrifice his life for the sake of the rest of the world. After his death, his time in Hell, and finally formulating the plan that put an end to Majin Buu, he returned as though nothing had happened. He was still just as cold and distant. Despite all they they had just been through the most he could muster was his signature half amused smile.

"Bulma?" Her thoughts were interupted by ChiChi, and suddenly she was aware that everyone ws looking at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I kinda spaced there for a minute." she said apologetically.

"ChiChi was just saing how she thinks Vegeta was going through a midlife crisis with the whole Babidi thing." Videl explained, "and then she asked what you thought of that."

"It really would make sense." Bulma said "It happens to men all the time. They long for the days when they were young and free. Most men have an affair, or buy a fancy car. In Vegeta's case a return to his youth would involve mass destruction and genocide. I'm honestly not sure which I'd rather have."

The four women burst into estatic laughter that cut short by the subject matter's sudden appearance.

"Woman," Vegeta growled, "a word please." it was not a request.

Bulma felt the heat in her face as she realized he must heard what she'd said and taken offence.

"Can't this wait?" She implored "We should be enjoying ourselves now that the universe is no longer threatened by Buu."

"All the more reason for you come with me right now." his stern voice only slightly leaked his mounting frustration.

Bulma heaved a sigh then stood straight and walked confidently out the door where her 'prince' awaited.

No sooner had she stepped out the door than she felt his arms enclose her, a swift rush of air and the feeling of weightlessness.

She really must've done it this time. They were flying far enough away to ensure he wouldn't be heard screaming at her for humiliating him. She wasn't sure whether she should apologize or think up some ammo to use in the coming arguement. She'd decided to act as though she had no idea why they had left the party, and let him be the one to escalate the encounter. With any luck he'll burn off his anger, and they'll be back to the party before anyone really notices they're gone.

They landed in a small clearing by a placid stream. She took a step or two away before turning to face the man she'd no doubt angered.

"Alright, what's the big deal!" she demanded. "Whatever has you pissed off couldn't possibly be so important that it can't wait until we get home to fight about it.

He looked incredulously at her.

"That's right woman. I brought you to the closest darn thing on this planet to an enchanted meadow just to argue with you" he said sarcasticly. "Idiot."

She took a few seconds to look around at the beauty that surrounded her. A sky full of stars reflected off of the crystal clear water, the flowers, the lilypads, the musical sounds of the water lazily washing over the rocks, the soft breeze as it sifted through the boughs of the trees, and the chirping of the crickets.

"Infact," he said as he walked over a berm towards the water and beckoned her to follow, "I even set quite an impressive stage just so we could have it out."

Her jaw dropped at the sight before her. A bottle of red wine and a set of glasses sat on a flat rock next to which several fluffy blankets and plush pillows had been carefully laid out. The love nest was feathered with a sprinkling of red rose petals and three

"Vegeta...I..."

"Shut up woman."

"But Vegeta, I..I had no idea" she stammered. "Why did you.. you never..."

"It should be obvious even to someone as dense as you" he roughly interjected, "so stop asking stupid questions and just enjoy it."

"You went to this much trouble for me."

"Just shut up." he said as he drew her near.

"Is this what you've been up to all eveni..."

Her words were cut short when he pressed his lips to hers.

"Vegeta, I." He kissed her again harder, deeper, and longer than he had in a very long time. She was left breathless as he slowly pulled his mouth from hers then quickly placed his fingers across her lips.

"Just be quiet."


End file.
